Well, Sake Not That Bad At All
by nugrahadi taichou
Summary: what will happen if Sasuke make Sakura drunk? well, you must see to find uout guys!


**Sasuke POV**

It's a nice day

Yep, I could say that. Since my lately day full of cat-and-dog-chasing by those cruel-noisy-stalker-many-fangirls, insignificant C or D missions with a perverted sensei, loud-mouthed dobe, and short-tempered pink haired girl. The girl, Sakura, wasn't that bad. She just too much yells at us. Besides, she's kawaii. Cih, what the hell am I thinking?

"HHhhh… what a calm and peace day today… Yawn… I guess what will happen today. No mission, no fangirls that trying to mob my house, or shouted from that dobe."

Suddenly, my door knocked by someone. Rather loudly. Maybe that's important mission. Che, that's better.

When I open the door… "Ya? Something's wrong?"

That's perverted Ero-Sennin and unnormally young man with toothpicks, drunk. come to my place "what do you want…" my sentences cut by his yell "Hey Sasuke! Wanna have some drink? Hik! Tsunade has made a small party to celebrate her pig's b'day. Here!" shit. He just offers me a full big bottle of sake. "I'm still underage you know!" I'm still 15! What the hell are you guys thinking?" I'm yelling at them. Hope they would go away or something. Since they are so smell of sake

"Come on Sasuke! Try to taste a little delicacy of this world: sake! Hik!" Damn! What are I'm going to do? Kick their asses? No. that would be useless. That Ero-Sennin stills a lot tougher than me.

Aha! An idea has pop to my mind "ok. I'll take that" I say while I'm taken a bottle of sake "now get out you two! You smell like a cow"

Finally, they go away. Hhh… take care of them can make me this tired. Now what can I do to this sake? Of course I wouldn't drink it. If I could, I just as same as those two perverted. Maybe I can store it on my table and let it rot.

"Now I can rest a bit. Hhhh… I hope that pink kawaii girl is here. Huh, Impossible."

Yep. Since that day when I go back to Konoha and graduated off my probation, she's the one who support me the most. And I start to think when I watch her often. She's cute tough.

Damn… I think I lost my control now. Her pink haired, her emerald eyes, her perfectly shape body. Whereas I just leaving Konoha for a few years, she's was growing more mature look. Well, who doesn't love her? Not weird if she have a lot fanboys in Konoha. She's as same as me, after all.

She became Jounin 1 year after me leaving Konoha. Pretty fast, huh? Gondaime-sama trains her to become most improved medic-nin in Konoha but, I think she's overdoing it. Myself? I become Jounin too after past from my probation. I'm going to think to join ANBU, but, I must finish my unfinished business while I not take too much important mission.

'Tok tok' someone knock my door again. "Yep, I'm coming" who's that? I hope not those two perverted again offer me some perverted things. I open the door and… I'm not thinking she's the one who knock my door.

Pink haired goddess, Haruno Sakura, come to my place, with messed up condition. As if she's being chase by someone.

"What's going on? What happen to you? You look terr…" she cut my sentences. She never does that before.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, can I hide for a while in your place? I'm in chasing by those pervs fanboys."

Damn, she's being chase? Ooh… I'm going to burn those shameless pervs. How dare they make my Sakura like this?

"Sasuke-kun? Hello… earth to Sasuke? Can I hide for while?" Sakura's words make me come to reality. Shit, I know.

"S-sure. Come in" she looks seems was run like being chase by ghost. Maybe I should thank to those pervs. Because that, she comes to my house. But I'm still must burn them!

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun! I owe you." She said while jumping to me.

"Sa-Sakura… I… I…"

"Hmm…?

"I'M GOING TO FALL! ARGHH…!"

"KYAAA…!"

BRUAGHH…!

Shit… now I'm really in trouble. I fall to the ground and she is at the bottom of me. Now I can see her hair be loose on my face.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you allright?" She asked my condition while her face still in front of mine. There's no 2 inches apart. I can feel I blush madly now.

"How do you think I'm going to say 'ok, I'm fine' while you asked my condition in position like this?" damn, my icy-mouth still not melt yet.

"Oh… sorry, Sasuke-kun. My fault." But, she didn't go away from my front. I like this position now, but… shit! What am I thinking? Ok. Calm yourself Sasuke… and try to go away from this 'trouble'

"Sakura, can you please stand up? I can't breathe normally…" sure that's right. This makes my heart pounding so fast.

"O… ok." She said while trying to stand. Good. Or… bad?

Now, we keep silence for a minute. What am I supposed to do? O yea, she's my guest. Since that, I must treat her properly as my guest. Easy.

"**Easy my ass! This is serious problem man! You're in your house with your goddess. What are you waiting for? Go kiss her hot lips before one of those stupid fanboys takes her first kiss from you dumbass!" **

My innerself speak? God… why are you do this to me?

'I don't want hear to your silly comment.' I lecture 'him'. But is that enough?

"…**baka"**

Now my innerself start to make me annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit?" she's asking.

"Oh, of course. Wanna drink something my Sa… umphh…!" I close my fucking mouth. What the hell I'm trying to say? This is really annoying

"If so… water please. I'm so exhausted cause run from them"

Fuuhhh… she's not conscious of what I'm saying earlier.

"Ok then. Please wait." Allright now where's that water? I'm search and I found… my water gallon is EMPTY! Shit. There's no time to buy it. I look at table and I found a bottle. Hope there are some waters.

"Allright. I give this water to her" I took a glass for her and serve it

"Here's your water. Can I sit here?"

"Why not? This is your house, indeed."

I'm sitting in across her. Stare at her face.

"God… she's so beautiful… why I'm so to late know this?" I'm just whisper. Hope she's not hear me since she's drinking her water.

"Hmm…? Are you saying something?" she asked. Did she hear that? What kind of ear does she have?

"Err… nothing. Maybe just in your feelings" I guess hat enough to answer her consciousness.

"Ooh… ok. Buuut Sasukeee-kuuunn… why Sasuke-kun split two…? Now four… ahahahaha!"

Eh?

"This water is GrEAT! Sweet… more!"

What the heck are happen to her? Did she drunk or something? No… she's just drinking some water I give her…

Wait. Water? Hold on a sec… I looked up the bottle. That just…

"SAKE! FROM THAT PERVERTED SENNIN! Sakura give it back to me. Now!"

"What? Give it back tooo youuu……? What if I say no?"

Now the things get more complicated. Look her attitude. I think my house can become ruin sometimes.

"Sakura… don't refute me. Give that to me now! That's sake you know!"

"Sooo…? Why if this water is SAKE? The important thing is I like it! Buhahahaha!"

She's crazy now. What am I supposed to do now?

"Sakura-chan… if you don't want to give it to me by yourself, then I must take it back by force!"

I'm starting to run after her to get back that sake. But shit… she's fast!

"Why? I thought you're gonna take this bottle back! Don't tell me… Hik! …That you can't catch my speed Sasuke-kun!"

"If you're somebody else, yes I can! But since you're Sakura and we're in house, MY HOUSE, I can't get to my advanced speed!" damn, she's running at her ultimate speed! At this rate I'll never catch up her. Why her speed increases in first place? Is she drunken warriors or something like that?

"If so… I will… Hik! …make some requirements for you so you can take it back! Deal?"

I have no choice now if I wouldn't see my house in TV show 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not Edition Worst Ruin In History: Uchiha's Mansion'

"Deal. Now stop running around like that. I'm tired already. Sit beside me"

She sits in front of me and starts to think what requirement do I have accomplished to get that sake back. Suddenly, she stare me

"What? Do I have something in my face?" stare at her not good for me now. Coz she looks messed up like that, make her sexier… shit…

"Let's see… Sasuke-kun… I want you to say what are you feel about me. HONESTLY!"

NANI? Damn! My jaws dropped when I heard that. What should I say? Say the truth? No. In case… I should…

"Che, nothing. You're just short tempered medic girl who want my attention. That's all" is that too sarcastic? But I have no other choice. "Now, give that sake"

She laughs a bit. What so funny? Does she know that just a lie?

"Sa-su-ke-kun… You're very bad liar. Have I say it? HONEST ANSWER My Sasuke… hehehe"

Damn… she knows! In cornered position like this… I have no choice than…

Tell her the truth…

NO……! MY WORST NIGHTMARE IF SHE KNOWS! But what will I say now?

"SA-SU-KEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUN! ANSWER ALREADY!"

Allright, I must tell her. This is my only chance. Just tell her how I felt. Just tell her that I like her. Just tell her… that I love her.

"Ok. This is my honest answer. Sakura… I… I… li… I like you, Sakura. That's the truth."

HELL YEAH! I ALREADY TELL HER!

"Oh, that's true? If so… prove it."

NANI? WHAT AGAIN…? Prove… how can I prove it?

"How?"

She smirks.

"Kiss me."

EEEHHH…!

"K…Ki…kiss you? On your lips?" shit. Now I can tell my face as red as tomatoes now.

"Yep. Not really hard, does it?"

"That's too sensitive! Well… first kiss must do with someone you love! Not in fight for sake!"

"But you like me… and I… love you. Is that not enough? Sasuke?

She LOVES me? No no no. That's impossible. That's was a few years after we're all just little Genin. I'm just ice-cube man after all. But she's already tell my by her selves. Does she still love me after all? In case, should I kiss her? No. I wouldn't. That's just made her hurt. And make her hurt is worst than death. And…

"Ummpphhh…!" suddenly my lips are closed by something's warm, and soft. When I open my eyes, I can see pink haired girl are so close to me… oh Kamisama…

SHE'S KISSING ME! DAMN!

God, her lips are soft…warm… like the truly goddess. It's just start now when I kiss her back. Oh God… thank you… not only my lips and tongue who have fun. My hand are busy with explore her body. She's so… perfect.

"Sa…Sakura… I love you…" I say in partial of our hot and passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Sasuke"

Now is just when we separated in lack of air. Wow that's truly great! I never felt something like that before. I looked up her. Her hair messed up, make her look hotter.

"Sasuke, can I… be your girlfriend? I really love you…" she said that while she hugged me. Tightly.

"Of course Sakura. You're my truly and my only love. I'll never leave you again." I hugged her back

"Promise me that. That you would love me forever and never leave me alone again."

"I promise, Sakura. That is promise of my entire lifetime." I tightened my hugged.

"Sasuke-kun, I…" she says while moving her lips to mine. I think today is my luckiest day ever…

BRAAAKK!

"SASUKE-TEME! I BOUGHT NEW GAME! STAR WARS II KNIGHT OF OLD REPUBLIC! LET'S PLAY AND BET AGAI… Ooohhh…? Sakura…-chan?"

SHIT! HE SAW US! WHEN WE KISSES! DAMN!

"LEARN TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU'RE IN, LOUD-MOUTHED DOBE!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to see you make out…" my blood now fulfilled my head.

"GET OUT YOU! NOW! We bet next time. I want to play that too. Ok?"

He sweat dropped

"Uuh… ok. I'll see Hinata-chan first. Sorry!"

"What a troublesome dobe… I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Oh?" I saw her sleep in my chest.

"I guess I should lay her down in bed. I don't want her sick because of me."

I bring her to my room. Since I have no bedroom for a guest. Especially for a special guest like her. I lay her down to my bed. And make her warm. Because I know she will feel so dizzy when she wakes up. So at least I'll try to make her comfort. I sit down in a chair beside her. Watching her sleepy face.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. You're the one who teach me again how to love." I stare at blindness. Reminiscing the past. When I'm still child, I'm having anybody. It is parents, or friend. I'm always alone. Even I always saw the girls around me shouted my name. And finally I set up barrier around my heart. And let nobody else knock my heart. I think, if I have nobody that important in my life, I will never feel like when my parents die again. Never.

But. I now know that was actually wrong. I have new family now. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sakura. My dad, my brother, and my lover. They have taught me. How important for having and caring someone that you love. Not only for the romantic love. And now, I'll never being alone again. As long as they are beside me.

Suddenly, a smile appeared in her face. Did she hear me? Geez… she's truly have a great hearing. Hehe. Her smile was soft and looks so fragile. Watch her serene smile make me feel so warm inside. "Sleep well, Sakura. I promise you when you wake up, that I will change. Just for you…"

OWARI

SEE THE SAKURA'S POV IN THE SEKUEL


End file.
